


Верона

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 21 Years Later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Когда тебе пятнадцать, все проблемы в жизни кажутся ужасно сложными. Когда пятнадцать твоему ребенку и проблемы у него — вселенской катастрофой.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru/Yamamoto Takeshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 8





	Верона

**Author's Note:**

> 21YL!Ямамото\21YL!Гокудера, 21YL!Занзас\21YL!Сквало, 21YL!Цуна\21YL!Хару (основные), 21YL!Ямамото|21YL!Хару, дети в количестве трех штук
> 
> Cпасибо Wild_BerrY за найденную цитату о Гокудере - отце-одиночке и неоценимую помощь в придумывании сюжета.

Савада Рюичи стоит на балконе особняка Вонголы и курит уже третью сигарету подряд.  
По правде сказать, от табака его начинает немного подташнивать, но он упрямо продолжает наполнять легкие дымом. Отец сказал, что этот банкет крайне важен для него и для Семьи. «Без глупостей, Рюичи, пожалуйста».  
Будущему Одиннадцатому боссу Вонголы четырнадцать лет. Он срать хотел на запреты, на банкет и на отца.  
Больше всего — на отца.  
Сигарета переламывается пополам, он щелчком отправляет ее вниз и достает еще одну. На кончиках пальцев загорается огонек, Рюичи подносит ладонь ближе к лицу и заходится кашлем, поперхнувшись дымом.  
\- Не умеешь курить — не позорься.  
Он шумно втягивает воздух и смотрит исподлобья, как Занзас отбирает у него пачку, кривится, глядя на этикетку, и все-таки закуривает.  
Рюичи ухмыляется, рассматривая вспыхнувшее в его ладони пламя.  
\- Ну, и чего скалишься?  
\- Ты подкуриваешь так же, как я.  
\- Папаше своему тыкать будешь, - мальчишка смотрит восхищенно, как Занзас затягивается и выпускает длинную струю дыма.  
\- Мой отец — мудак!  
\- Да ну, - в голосе босса Варии не слышно ни грамма интереса.  
\- Крестный!  
\- Сотню раз говорил тебе, мелкий мусор — не называй меня так. Я, блядь, был мертвецки пьян, когда согласился на это. И, поверь мне, избавиться от такого подарка мне не составит никакого труда.  
\- А он все равно мудак! Ненавижу его! Убил бы!  
Рюичи сжимает кулаки, и Занзас видит бушующее в глазах мальчишки пламя. Оно ему очень не нравится. Оно холодное и опасное. Такое должно было гореть годами, стать выдержанным, впитать в себя немало ненависти, прежде чем стать ее концентратом. Чтобы убивать наверняка — и с первого раза.  
Занзас знает, как дорого обходятся ожоги от этого огня.  
\- И как же ты его убьешь? - нарочито лениво интересуется он.  
\- У меня есть план, - Рюичи улыбается. Широко и радостно — Занзасу не по душе эта улыбка. С ней идут убивать те, кому нечего терять. Даже у него самого была не такая. - Хочешь, поделюсь с тобой?  
\- Разревешься у него на глазах, и он сдохнет от стыда и отвращения, глядя на тебя?  
У пацана дергается угол рта, но улыбка держится на лице, как приклеенная. Занзас ловит себя на безотчетном желании подцепить ее за край и сорвать.  
\- Лучше. И точно лучше, чем у тебя.  
\- Нахрена тогда тебе я, если ты и так охуенно крут? И самое главное — нахрена мне ты?  
\- Я могу сделать то, что не получилось у тебя. Дважды не получилось, - Занзас думает, что лет десять назад он бы сжег его дотла на месте за одно выражение лица. Но он стал старше. Поэтому просто слушает. - Я стану главой Вонголы вместо отца. А ты отомстишь ему и Девятому. Разве ты не хочешь увидеть, как он умирает? Я не верю, что за все эти годы ты ни разу об этом не думал. Ходил на все эти чертовы банкеты, разговаривал с ним — и не переставал думать, ведь правда? Правда?  
\- У меня тогда была Вария. У тебя нет нихрена, пацан.  
\- Одолжишь мне ее? За голову Савады Цунаеши на блюде.  
Занзас смотрит на него долго и внимательно. Потом кивает и видит, как улыбка на лице мальчишки становится ослепительно сияющей. Прямо как его имя. Он усмехается и задает вопрос, не дававший ему покоя все это время.  
\- Я-то ладно. Но ты за что его так ненавидишь, мусор? Что, папаша отказался покупать пятого пони? Или за контрольную выпорол?  
\- Он убил мою мать, - говорит Рюичи тихо, и пламя окутывает его крепко сжатые кулаки.

* * *  
Если запрокинуть голову, то по шее сразу же пройдется горячий язык, скользнет в ямку между ключицами. Язык кажется раскаленным углем, но на это наплевать — пусть даже на коже останутся следы, он будет смотреть на них с улыбкой. Он будет благодарен за них.  
Стоит закрыть глаза, как за опущенными веками начнут плясать точки и круги, красные и белые, словно дорожные знаки — Осторожно! Осторожно!  
Он не знает, о какой опасности они предупреждают. Ему уже все равно.  
Когда ладонь зарывается в волосы, скользит по шее, и разгоряченной кожи легко касаются прохладные браслеты и кольца, он выдыхает рвано и тянет руку на себя. Касается пальцев губами, целует их, ощущает под языком тонкие шрамы, вдыхает запах табака. Ему кажется, что у него встает, как только он чувствует его или видит дымящуюся сигарету. Он так же медленно тлеет. Возбуждение разгорается огоньком, сжигая постепенно все терпение и спокойствие, словно тонкую папиросную бумагу.  
Он не хочет больше быть спокойным. Он не хочет терпеть.  
Можно перевернуться и опрокинуть на постель. Поцеловать упрямый рот, поймать губами стон, проглотить его, чувствуя, как он вибрирует в горле, медленно течет вниз, словно вино, ударяет мгновенно в голову.  
Они смеются, как пьяные, пьют друг друга жадно, сами голод и жажда не были бы такими ненасытными. Это пиршество, на которое они оба попали случайно — и теперь восхищенно пробуют все, что попадется под руку. Под губы.  
Он никогда не думал, что будет так сладко слизывать пот с горячей кожи. Что может быть так хорошо — сразу и много, не знаешь, с чего начать, и поэтому берешь столько, сколько в силах унести. И еще немного больше.  
Он никогда не думал, что этот голос на вкус как мед. Что этот голос будет звать его по имени в такт каждому удару пульса, каждому движению, каждому толчку, без остановки, словно его накрывают одна за одной волны:  
\- Такеши... Такеши... Такеши!

Ямамото открывает глаза.  
\- Мы скоро приземлимся, Такеши. Пристегни ремень, пожалуйста.  
Хару смотрит на него ласково и немного устало. Она идеальная жена. Никогда не спрашивает, что за сны ему снятся. А Ямамото — какие снятся ей.  
Он усмехается и чувствует, как рот искажается нелепой дугой, словно губы стали пластмассовыми. Он давно разучился улыбаться, как прежде. Лет шестнадцать назад.  
Они — прекрасная пара сновидцев. Им есть, что друг другу рассказать. Но легче молчать об этом — и жизнь, полностью состоящая из тишины и снов, кажется не такой уж и тяжкой.  
\- Пап, а как там с девчонками?  
Почти полностью.  
Ямамото чувствует, как улыбка становится мягче. Во рту по-прежнему остается неприятный пластмассовый привкус. Он было поднимает руку, чтобы позвать стюардессу, но Хару протягивает ему бутылку минеральной воды.  
Идеальная жена.  
Такеши пьет, чувствуя страшную жажду. Как будто он пересек пустыню пешком, а не провел десяток часов в мягком кресле первого класса.  
Он уснул, стоило только коснуться головой широкой спинки. «Беззаботный, как мальчишка», - смеется вечно Хару. Ямамото очень нравится, когда она смеется. Поэтому он не разубеждает ее.  
\- А чем тебе не угодили девочки в Японии? - хмурится Хару.  
\- Ну, ма-а-ам, как ты не понимаешь. Это же итальянки!  
Сын так мечтательно тянет фразу, что Такеши смеется в полный голос, заслуживая пару неодобрительных взглядов с соседних кресел.  
\- Вот-вот! Соблазнительные и коварные! Если тебя окрутит какая-нибудь роковая красотка, Хироши, домой ты уже не вернешься.  
\- Круто! А давайте останемся в Италии навсегда, а?  
\- Хироши!  
\- Ну ма-а-ам!  
\- Тебе надо закончить школу.  
\- Тут закончу!  
\- И не спорь со мной!  
\- Па-ап, а мама опять со мной спорит!  
\- Хироши!  
\- Сын!  
\- Она первая начала!  
\- Что-о-о?  
Ямамото прикрывает рот рукой. В умении переспорить кого угодно их сын, пожалуй, пошел целиком и полностью в мать. А от него самого досталась широкая улыбка и любовь ко всевозможным играм. Не только к спортивным — обаятельная папина физиономия помноженная на зашкаливающую порой эмоциональность мамы сделала Хироши любимцем школьных театральных подмостков. И девочек.  
Иногда Такеши понимает беспокойство жены. Ему самому в пятнадцать было явно не до них, он думал совсем о другом.  
Улыбка медленно сходит с его лица. Он поворачивается к иллюминатору и смотрит на стремительно вырастающие коробки домов и серую полоску взлетной полосы.  
За все эти годы его личное присутствие практически никогда не требовалось. Они с Хибари прекрасно справлялись с работой восточного штаба Вонголы, решая все необходимые вопросы в Азии. Он виделся с Цуной всего несколько раз: на первом, пятом и десятом дне рождения Рюичи. И на похоронах Кеко.  
Он не выдержал и получаса — просто в один прекрасный момент коснулся успокаивающе руки Хару и понял, что она холодная, как лед. Он молча обхватил жену за плечи и увел ее с кладбища. В номере отеля она разрыдалась у него на груди. Впервые — за все эти годы.  
Он дал себе слово, что она никогда больше не будет плакать. И никогда не полетит с ним в Италию.  
Но в этот раз все случилось как-то странно и спонтанно: ему позвонил не Цуна, а почему-то Сквало, и сообщил, что для всей его семьи забронированы билеты первого класса на рейс до Рима.  
\- Ты уверен? Нам обязательно быть всем, может быть, я могу прилететь один?  
\- Вро-ой, пацан, ну сколько можно тебе повторять, - Супербия все равно продолжал звать его пацаном, несмотря на то, что Такеши в этом году исполнилось... ох, лучше не думать об этом. - Савада передал — чтобы были все.  
\- Так и передал? Цуна?  
\- Ты точно не получал по голове в последнее время? Я говорю — сказал, значит сказал. И без пацана своего не вздумай прилетать — я же должен вправить ему мозги, пока ты не забил их всякой бейсбольной хренью.  
\- Не получится, - не без злорадства ответил Ямамото. Этому полезному качеству он тоже научился за долгие годы. - У него вся голова Шекспиром забита.  
\- Чего? Чем? Ты охренел издеваться надо мной? Повтори, что ты сказал?  
\- До встречи, Сквало.

Такеши думает, что тому самому уже давно за сорок. А энергии и пыла — как в прежние времена, на десятерых хватит. Наверное, они с повзрослевшим Хироши отлично найдут общий язык.  
Ямамото усмехается, вспоминая реакцию Супербии на новость о том, как Занзас после ужина в честь рождения наследника Вонголы напился так, что без ругани и пальбы согласился на просьбу Цуны и Кеко стать крестным их сына. Он бы тогда на что угодно согласился, хоть в бассейн с пираньями, хоть на Луну. Ох, как же Сквало орал на следующий день!  
\- Нет, ты понимаешь! Я думал, самый большой дебил из всех, кого я знаю — это ты! Так нет, этот мудак станет крестным сынка Савады! Семейная идиллия, блядь! Ты представляешь его с младенцем на руках? Вот идиот!  
\- Не вижу проблемы, - устало ответил Такеши. Его собственному сыну было уже девять месяцев, и иногда казалось, что за все это время они с Хару ни единого раза не высыпались нормально. - Что тут такого страшного — быть крестным? Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты согласился стать крестным Хироши.  
В трубке воцарилось молчание.  
\- Алло. Ты меня слышишь?  
\- А что, - хохотнул Сквало. - Давай.  
Так верхушка Варии стала крестными отцами в самом прямом смысле. И если Занзас крестника старался всячески избегать, пересекаясь с ним только случайно раз в несколько лет, то Супербия со своими обязанностями справлялся безупречно.  
Следующую неделю после того звонка Ямамото провел, размышляя о счастливой доле всех глухих: Хару и Сквало орали друг на друга так, что стекла в окнах готовы были вылететь в любой момент.  
Когда Супербия с перекошенным лицом вышел на кухню и уселся за стол напротив Такеши, тот приготовился к самому худшему.  
\- Повезло тебе с женой, пацан, - нехотя ответил тот на вопросительный взгляд Ямамото.  
\- Ха! Конечно! Я-то знаю! - выдохнул он с облегчением.  
\- А мне вот кажется, что ты даже и приблизительно не можешь представить.  
Он понял, что тот имел в виду. Но только намного позже.

В аэропорту их встречает не Супербия, а сам Цуна. Такеши машинально отмечает в толпе профессионально рассеянные лица. Пока он идет к бывшему однокласснику, насчитывает четырнадцать человек охраны во всех уголках зала прилета.  
\- Поговорим в машине, - Савада улыбается им несколько вымученно и молча идет к выходу. Ямамото смотрит ему в ссутуленную спину, сжимает ладонь Хару и чувствует ответное пожатие. Все хорошо.  
Хироши восхищенно разглядывает пестрые неоновые табло с быстро бегущими строчками. Но молчит. Умный мальчик.  
Цуна захлопывает дверцу автомобиля, и Такеши наконец-то видит его прежнего — уставшего, но сильного, заботящегося обо всех главу большой и очень непростой семьи.  
\- Извините, что ребенка пришлось посадить в другую машину. Но разговор лучше не откладывать, это важно. А при нем, сами понимаете... Вы нормально долетели?  
\- Да, мы...  
\- Ребенок, ха! - перебивает мужа Хару нарочито сердитым и громким голосом. Такеши замолкает и снова пытается взять ее за руку, но она словно не замечает этого. - Да эти дети растут так быстро, что сил не хватает уследить.  
Хару возмущенно всплескивает руками, а сама — Ямамото видит это ясно и отчетливо — старательно пытается смотреть куда-то в сторону, только не в глаза Цуне.  
\- Да. Ты права, - тот трет переносицу каким-то незнакомым жестом, и Такеши с удивлением видит, что у него появились седые волосы в густой каштановой шевелюре. - Они растут слишком быстро. Уследить не получается.  
\- Проблема с Рюичи? Что мы можем сделать?  
\- Он хочет меня свергнуть, - глядя на приоткрытый рот Хару, Цуна поясняет с кривой улыбкой. - Убить.  
Ямамото молчит. Этой улыбки он прежде тоже не видал.  
\- Мне позвонил Занзас несколько дней назад. Мой... Он у него. Сказал, что придумал отличный план. Занзас уверен, что тут не обошлось без посторонней помощи. Рюичи намекал, что ему кто-то помогает, и для окончательного перевеса не хватает только поддержки Варии. Занзас тренирует его и ждет, пока тот похвастается. А его подчиненные готовы искать информацию, как только появится зацепка. Надо действовать осторожно, вы же понимаете. Рюичи упрямый. Никогда ничего не расскажет. Реборн согласен со мной. Он сказал, что с интересом понаблюдает за тем, как я решу эту проблему, - Цуна вздыхает немного раздраженно. - Извините, что сорвал вас так неожиданно. Просто назревает что-то действительно серьезное, и помощь сейчас важна. А оставлять вашего сына одного без присмотра было бы неосмотрительно.  
\- Мы понимаем, - говорит Хару тихо и уверенно. - Мы постараемся сделать все, что можем. И Хироши — тоже. Я думаю, он может поговорить с Рюичи — в конце концов, в детстве они прекрасно ладили. Может быть, он расскажет что-нибудь нашему сыну.  
\- Хару...  
\- Сквало позаботится о нем. Я верю ему как себе, - она поворачивается к мужу и решительно сдивигает брови.  
\- Да. Мы сделаем все, что сможем.  
Такеши улыбается жене и видит, что смотрит она сквозь него. А Цуна — прямо на нее. Не отрывая взгляда.  
Еще он не может не отметить, что с момента их встречи на него самого Цуна так ни разу и не посмотрел. И не объяснил, зачем же Хару нужно было сюда лететь.

* * *  
«Вся в мать!» - худшее ругательство в устах Гокудеры. Впрочем, оно не приносит практически никакой пользы. Рита никогда не видела свою мать и — Хаято очень на это надеется! - не увидит.  
Он ожидал, что все обернется полным кошмаром. Ну, знаете, все эти пеленки, грязные подгузники, слюни и сопли, простуды и режущиеся зубы, «Хочу розовое платье, а не сиреневое!», «Купи новую куклу!».  
С пеленками и простудами отлично справились Бьянки и Шамал. Первое время Гокудера боялся, что ненаглядная сестрица отравит родную племянницу, но, слава богу, обошлось. У них была кухарка, которая прекрасно готовила — в этом он сам мог убедиться, жадно набрасываясь на еду после очередной изнурительной миссии или затянувшихся на десять часов переговоров.  
Рита спала наверху, а он сидел на кухне и ужинал. Или завтракал. Без разницы.  
Потом смотрел на спящую дочку, целовал ее в щеку и тащился из дома сестры к себе, чтобы уснуть коротким беспокойным сном.  
С платьями и куклами тоже не возникло трудностей. Нет кукол — нет проблем. Рита ненавидела барби, клоунов и скакалки, зато могла целыми днями лазать по деревьям или швыряться камнями в пруд — там жил водяной, и его обязательно надо было выманить наружу.  
\- Камнями-то зачем? - раздраженно спрашивал Хаято, вытирая платком перемазанные землей и тиной коленки. Продавщицы в обувном магазине ахали от умиления и несли высокие башни коробок с туфлями взамен безнадежно промоченных и порванных кроссовок.  
\- Для надежности, - важно отвечала Рита и морщила нос — точь-в-точь такой, как у отца. - Фу, бабочки. Терпеть не могу розовое.  
Цуна только разводил руками и советовал переждать — с возрастом у всех просыпается жажда нарядов и украшений. Крестница Савады - «Десятый! Это такая честь!» - была с ним категорически не согласна. Впрочем, она никогда ни с кем не была согласна и всегда имела свое собственное мнение обо всем на свете — и в пять, и в пятнадцать лет.  
Жуткий возраст. Оставалось скрипеть зубами, снимать неугомонного ребенка с крыш и вытаскивать из оружейных комнат, казалось бы, надежно скрытых абсолютно ото всех посторонних глаз.  
Характер у дочери был невыносимый. Когда они ругались, она мгновенно краснела от гнева, к тонкой белой коже, унаследованной от отца, приливала кровь, и они вопили друг на друга часами. Бьянки смеялась и называла их сеньором и сеньоритой Помидорами, Хаято огрызался, Рита хохотала.  
Лелеемая где-то в глубине души надежда вырастить из нее прекрасную жену для Одиннадцатого босса Вонголы и породниться с Цуной потерпела сокрушительный крах. Маленькая фурия на дух не выносила Рюичи, называла его надутым сопляком, зато быстро нашла общий язык с Рехеем, который, черт бы его побрал, в свои приезды учил ее боксировать и держать удар.  
Последнее «Пап, смотри, как я могу!» закончилось двумя выбитыми отцовскими зубами и походом к протезисту.  
Дочка была настоящим кошмаром. Хаято любил ее так сильно, как, пожалуй, ни одного человека на свете. Может быть, за одним исключением. Но об этом получалось забыть. Почти.

\- Где тебя носит, малолетнее чудовище? Рита! Да сколько можно орать, быстро иди сюда, мы едем домой. И чтоб я не видел никакого оружия у тебя в руках! Только через мой труп! Если я еще хоть раз...  
\- Тебе не кажется, что он сам себе противоречит? - Хироши косится в сторону коридора и улыбается как можно шире. - Ну, в смысле, труп-то уже точно ничего не увидит.  
\- Ой, да не слушай его. Подумаешь, я стащила пару раз у дяди Хибари эти его палки, так воплей было...  
\- У Хибари? Ты не шутишь? Ты просто фееричная!  
\- Ты говоришь, как американец, - Рита морщит нос. - Тут никто так не говорит. И у тебя смешной акцент.  
\- А у тебя очень смешной носик. Просто очаровательный.  
Она фыркает и хмурится, чувствуя, как щеки заливает предательский румянец. Вот же проклятие! И почему она не смуглокожая, как мама! Рита уверена, что ее мама — настоящая итальянская красавица. Жаль, увидеть ее все никак не получается. Ну, это только вопрос времени.  
\- На меня не действуют эти твои штучки.  
\- А по-моему, действуют.  
\- А по-моему, нет!  
\- Да!  
\- Нет!  
\- Я тебя сейчас выпорю, клянусь! Даже до дома ждать не буду — прямо здесь! Рита! Какого черта ты стоишь и болтаешь со всякими оболтусами, пока я тебя ищу!  
\- Я не оболтус...  
\- Он не оболтус...  
Они переглядываются и хохочут. Гокудере это очень, очень не нравится.  
\- А ты вообще откуда взялся? Ты кто? Курьер? Вот и иди по своим делам. И губу не раскатывай! С такой-то тупой физиономией тебе ничего, кроме курьерской работы, не светит.  
\- Я бы хотел думать, что это не так.  
Хаято зажмуривается на мгновение и чувствует, как из легких уходит весь воздух, словно в груди дыра, о существовании которой он благополучно забывал все эти годы.  
Дыра, увы, никуда не делась. Он делает глубокий вдох и цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Значит, это твой отпрыск. Я должен был догадаться.  
\- Конечно. Мы же похожи, как две капли воды, - Ямамото подходит к сыну и ерошит смешно торчащие волосы на его макушке. Они почти одного роста. Сколько ему? — думает Гокудера. Чуть старше Риты. На пару месяцев.  
Он бы отдал руку, чтобы забыть эти пару месяцев. И неделю, что была до них.  
\- Мне некогда с тобой болтать, у меня много работы. Я занимаюсь делами Семьи, а не машу дурацкой палкой в этой вашей Японии.  
\- Вы умеете драться? - восхищенно тянет Рита.  
\- Ага, папа такой. Он может и на боккенах, и на мечах, и в рукопашную...  
\- А толку ни от одного, ни от другого, ни от третьего нет, - шипит Хаято, чувствуя, каким ненужно большим и острым становится ком в груди. Кажется, там раньше были легкие. Или сердце.  
\- Он и словом может отделать так, что мало не покажется, - Гокудера слышит в голосе мгновенно ощетинившегося пацана такие знакомые интонации, что хочется зажать уши и сбежать. Он же взрослый мужчина, какого черта его так задевают фразы какого-то мальчишки!  
\- Хироши, - Ямамото кладет руку на плечо сына и сжимает несильно. - Это невежливо. Извини, Хаято.  
\- Извинения приняты, - Гокудера начинает вспоминать, как дышать. Или как игнорировать дыру в груди.  
\- Было очень приятно познакомиться...  
\- Рита. Ее зовут Рита, - Хироши сияет и не может отвести взгляда от сердито краснеющей девочки.  
\- Было очень приятно познакомиться, Рита. Я думаю, вы еще обязательно наговоритесь за ужином. Хаято, приходите вдвоем обязательно. Цуна выделил нам гостевой домик, мы поживем там какое-то время.  
Кровь отливает от лица Гокудеры. Такеши смотрит на него и едва заметно вздрагивает.  
\- Я занят. Мы не сможем прийти в ваш гостевой домик.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивает Ямамото. - Может быть, Рита...  
\- Она тоже занята.  
\- Но, пап!  
\- Я сказал — нет.  
\- Извини, Хаято. Значит, увидимся позже, на совещании, - Такеши уводит выворачивающего шею сына за собой. Когда они скрываются за дверью, Гокудере хочется со всей силы приложиться головой об стену. Но это будет несолидно. Они же уже взрослые. У них есть дети. Не стоит делать глупостей. Для них слишком поздно.  
Он ненавидит это тихое «Извини, Хаято». Дурак, совсем не ты должен просить прощения...  
Действительно, уже слишком поздно.  
\- Пап, у нас есть Шекспир?  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю — у нас дома есть Шекспир? Эти писатель, - терпеливо поясняет Рита. Хаято очень не нравится внезапная тяга дочери к искусству.

* * *  
\- Учись концентрировать пламя. Это никуда не годится, мусор.  
\- Сам ты мусор! Не смей мне указывать! Ты мне не отец!  
Рюичи отлетает к стене здания от звонкой затрещины.  
\- Да, не отец. И нянчиться с тобой не буду. Ты хочешь остаться бесполезным куском дерьма, как твой папаша? Или найдешь в себе хоть каплю смелости?  
\- Ненавижу его, - цедит сквозь зубы Рюичи, и из пистолета вырывается струя огня.  
Занзас мрачно сморит на обугленные кусты и изрекает:  
\- Еще раз. И чтоб попал по мишени, понял?  
\- Понял.  
Он все очень хорошо понимает. От хлещущей из мальчишки агрессии плавится воздух вокруг, он мог бы легко подорвать к чертям весь особняк Варии вместе с Занзасом впридачу, если его разозлить, как следует.  
Занзас знает, что одной злости мало для достижения цели.  
Глядя на то, как пацан тренируется день за днем до поздней ночи, он начинает испытывать к нему нечто вроде интереса. Пожалуй, на такого действительно стоит потратить время. Когда одна за другой загораются пять мишеней, Занзас чувствует что-то очень похожее на гордость. Мальчишка тут всего неделю, а уже спокойно сражается на уровне офицера. Он охотно принял бы его под свое начало, да только мозги вправил бы сперва. Это все неудачник Савада виноват — даже став боссом, не смог нормально воспитать наследника.  
\- Еще раз. И не ной, что устал.  
\- Я не устал! И я не ною!  
Занзас искренне недоумевает, как у Цунаеши мог родиться такой сын. Кажется, что он в любой момент в глотку тебе вцепится, чуть что не так. Сначала босс Варии думал, что это просто избалованный пацан, который бесится от частных школ и папочкиных денег. Он сам таким никогда не был — слишком хорошо помнил нищету, из которой поднялся наверх. Поэтому ценил то, что имел. Сын Савады не ценил нисколько.  
Занзас был уверен, что на второй день потеряет терпение и вытрясет из мальчишки всю правду — пусть даже придется поджарить его, как следует. Запеченный Савада-младший — отличное блюдо. Но время шло, и Занзас начинал получать удовольствие от тренировок.  
Рюичи не ныл. Не жаловался на усталость. Только огрызался в ответ и из кожи вон лез, чтобы добиться большего. Рядовые шарахались от него, а Занзас удовлетворенно хмыкал, глядя, как ходит по коридорам будущий отцеубийца.  
\- Так и не понял, какого хера ты отца-то так невзлюбил?  
\- Я же уже говорил тебе, - мальчишка оборачивается резко и смотрит волчонком, разве что шерсть на загривке не топорщится. - Он убил...  
\- Я слышал, мусор. Что, своими руками убил? Я вот слышал версию, что она на своей машине в кого-то врезалась. Может, пьяная была?  
\- Заткнись! Замолчи! Ты не смеешь говорить так о моей матери! Да твоя мать...  
\- Была нищей сумасшедшей, которая отдала меня совершенно чужому человеку. Знал бы, что она жива — гроша бы не подал.  
\- Замолчи! Он ее убил! Убил! Это он во всем виноват! Я все слышал!  
\- Что ты слышал?  
\- Не твое дело, - Рюичи берет себя в руки и стискивает кулаки. - Мы тренируемся или как?  
\- Когда ты скажешь мне, что за охеренно крутые люди тебе помогут, пацан? Или ты, как про мамочку, только языком трепать умеешь, а как по делу ответить — ничего не можешь?  
\- Я не трепло! Это Джироламо! Он обещал помочь и поддержать, а я сделаю его своей правой рукой взамен.  
\- Вот как. А мне где место в твоем плане?  
\- Не на кладбище, - отвечает Савада-младший тихо и жестко, и Занзас в который раз поражается, как выверты может делать фамильная кровь.

* * *  
\- У всех полные тарелки? Рита, возьми еще порцию, ты такая худая и бледная, как будто тебя сейчас ветром сдует! Цуна! Немедленно посмотри на Хару-Хару! Ты почему еще ничего не съел?  
\- Извини, - Савада виновато улыбается и принимается за суши. - Очень вкусно, правда.  
\- Она не отстала от меня, пока я не пообещал ей вспомнить молодость и приготовить что-нибудь сам.  
\- Вы еще и готовить умеете!  
\- Я тоже! Правда, я умею готовить суши! Вот в ресторане у дедушки...  
\- Ты всегда наедаешься до отвала, а потом устраиваешь себе месяц пробежек, чтобы фигура не пострадала.  
\- Ну, мам!  
Ямамото обменивается с Цуной взглядами. Они одновременно встают из-за стола.  
\- А десерт?  
\- Извини, пожалуйста, я украду у тебя мужа на полчаса. А потом мы придем и съедим твой торт.  
\- Ну, ладно. Тогда и мелочь подождет пока, торт надо есть всем вместе. Я пойду вымою посуду. Хироши! Ухаживай за дамой.  
\- Вот еще, не надо за мной ухаживать. А что значит «Хироши»? - Рита спешит перевести разговор на другую тему. Она провожает Хару в платье глубокого изумрудного цвета несколько завистливым взглядом.  
\- Щедрый. Я очень щедрый, правда.  
\- Скорее, очень хвастливый.  
\- У всех свои недостатки.  
Рита думает, что это совершенно бессовестно — улыбаться вот так. Как будто рад человеку больше всех на свете. Она ни за что себе не признается, что очень хочет верить в свое везение. Ну, пожалуйста. Она же совсем немного просит. Просто побыть особенной для кого-то.  
\- А ты ведешь себя так, как будто у тебя их нет.  
\- Извини, - Хироши вдруг стремительно краснеет. - Просто ты очень красивая, а я нервничаю и веду себя как дурак.  
Рита отчаянно ковыряет ногтем скатерть.  
\- Ты правда очень красивая. Как Джульетта.  
Хару смотрит на них из-за приоткрытой двери на кухню, кусает губы и идет мыть тарелки. Ох, она совсем забыла, тут сделали ремонт. Можно просто следить за тем, как работает посудомоечная машина. Она тщательно вытирает руки полотенцем и присаживается на краешек обеденного стола.  
Она ни за что не расскажет сыну, что он был зачат именно на нем. Хару качает головой. Хироши слишком избалован женским вниманием. Он привык быть в центре событий. В Италии он ловит на себе восхищенные взгляды со всех сторон. Но они ему безразличны. То, что он покорен этой девочкой, говорит о многом. Это не просто любопытство и желание поближе разглядеть все иностранное и интересное, нет, Хару неплохо разбирается в людях и уж точно хорошо знает своего сына.  
Если он вздумает приударить за ней — она не станет возражать. Но она искренне бы этого не хотела.  
Еще она не хотела бы видеть взгляд Цуны, который постоянно ощущает со встречи в аэропорту. Там ей показалось на мгновение, что никакой толпы вокруг нет. Что мужа рядом нет, сына нет, есть только Цуна, который смотрит на нее и машет рукой. Это все глупости. Он просто не привык быть один. А она не хочет снова становиться заменой для еще одного близкого человека. Зачем ей это — она уже прошла это все с Такеши. Он, по крайней мере, честен с ней. Они отличные друзья, и растить с ним общего сына — мечта любой женщины.  
Хару только очень боится, что однажды утром проснется и поймает на себе такой же обеспокоенный и понимающий взгляд, каким сама смотрит на нахмуренное во сне лицо мужа.  
Она ведет ладонью по шероховатой поверхности стола. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось.  
Почти шестнадцать лет назад она сидела здесь и ревела навзрыд, уткнувшись в плечо Ямамото. Все говорила, говорила и никак не могла остановиться. Ей казалось, что слова и слезы хлещут из нее потоком, и скоро она в них захлебнется. Что мир вокруг стал крошечным, сжался до размеров аквариума, а она бьется о стеклянные стенки и никак не может вдохнуть воздух. Такеши гладил ее по голове молча, и когда она успокоилась наконец, то увидела, что мойка заставлена грязными стаканами, а из мусорного ведра торчат горлышки бутылок.  
Это поразило ее до глубины души: в доме, где жил Ямамото, была немытая посуда и невынесенный мусор? Да не может такого быть!  
Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что глаза у него тоже покрасневшие. Она уткнулась в него и зашептала:  
\- Бедный-бедный Такеши. Бедная-бедная Хару-Хару. Бедные мы бедные.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Ямамото и прижал ее к себе крепко. - Минус на минус дает плюс. Может, не такие мы и бедные?  
Потом они пили, много и долго, потому что у Такеши весь дом был забит алкоголем. А потом он взял ее прямо на столе, смахнув на пол стаканы. Они разбились с оглушительным звоном. Хару подумала — на счастье. Так и оказалось.  
Он пообещал ей больше никогда не напиваться и держит свое слово. Она ему — больше никогда не реветь, и не сдержалась лишь однажды. Когда смотрела на опускающийся в яму гроб и думала: «А если бы я все-таки была на ее месте — ждало бы меня то же самое?».  
Посудомоечная машина выключается. Хару расставляет тарелки по полкам и идет обратно в столовую. Замирает на пороге и быстро делает шаг назад.  
Как у них все быстро сейчас. Они уже совсем, совсем взрослые — вот, целуются, и не нужен им никакой десерт. Хару хочет было постучать в кабинет, но слышит голос мужа, который говорит что-то сбивчиво и сердито, и передумывает.  
Она идет на кухню, отрезает кусочек торта и поднимает его, словно чокается бокалом с кем-то.  
\- За тебя, подруга.  
Десерт восхитительный. Жаль, сейчас он кажется совсем не сладким.

* * *  
Сквало заходит в кабинет босса, как всегда стремительно и с воплем.  
\- Врой, нашли уродов! Я беру Леви с Маммоном, и мы их накроем...  
\- Замолкни, мусор.  
\- Эй, нельзя терять время!  
\- Я сказал — замолкни. Пацан, иди в тир.  
\- Я там уже был, - недовольно бурчит Рюичи, сверля Супербию взглядом. Тому становится немного не по себе. Пацан и пацан. Рыжий. Злой. Плечи широкие — папаша в его возрасте был дохляком, непонятно, в кого этот пошел. В Емицу, что ли, чтоб им в ЦЕДЕФ всем, блядь, икалось.  
\- Значит, еще раз пойдешь. Пока я не увижу, что ты перестал быть куском дерьма, думать забудь о кресле главы Вонголы.  
\- Срать я хотел на кресло. Я хочу убить отца.  
\- Да? Тогда я пристрелю тебя сразу же после этого и сделаю ваши тушки подставкой для ног.  
\- Заткнись. Я все понял. Кресло важно. Пушки важны. Тир важен. Я пошел.  
Сквало подбирает челюсть и провожает выходящего из кабинета Рюичи ошарашенным взглядом.  
\- Заткнись? Ты позволяешь какому-то пацану говорить тебе — заткнись?  
\- Замолкни, мусор.  
\- Я смотрю, ты нашел себе отличного ученика. Важно кресло и пушки — и на все остальное насрать?  
\- Тебе-то что? - отвечает Занзас на удивление миролюбиво. Супербия подается вперед.  
\- Ты не заболел, босс? Может, тебе градусник в жопу засунуть?  
\- Я тебе сейчас сам засуну.  
\- Градусник?  
\- И градусник тоже. Проверим, какая там температура внутри. Мне погорячее бы — в самый раз. А то мерзну, знаешь ли, мусор.  
\- Опять? Давно? Знобит или как? Приливами?  
\- Ну чего ты разорался, а, - Занзас откидывается в кресле. - Просто соскучился по твоей заднице.  
\- А она по тебе — нет. Так я иду на захват?  
Сквало нетерпеливо смотрит на Занзаса.  
\- Нет. Пусть идут Леви, Луссурия и Маммон. Ты поедешь к Саваде и передашь ему это. Лично.  
\- Я тебе посыльный, блядь? - Супербия кривится, но берет папку с документами и сует за отворот куртки.  
\- Захочу — будешь и посыльный. Вернуть бумаги через час. Понял?  
\- Понял, блядь, - Сквало хватается за дверную ручку и поворачивается к Занзасу. - И если ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, почему ты так носишься с этим пацаном...  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Он тебе не сын.  
\- Крестный сын.  
\- Блядь, Занзас, это сын Савады, тебе нужны неприятности?  
\- Мне похуй, чей это сын. У малолетнего мусора есть здоровая злость. Она мне нравится.  
\- Савада никогда не позволит сделать из него твоего преемника.  
\- Савада будет мне ноги целовать, если я вправлю мозги его сынку.  
\- Но пацан-то — не будет. Если он своему папаше хочет шею свернуть, кто тебе даст гарантию, что он не пристрелит тебя?  
\- Если сможет — значит, я не ошибся.  
\- Дурак ты, босс.

Сквало меряет шагами один из бесконечных коридоров в особняке Вонголы. Сапоги утопают в высоком ворсе ковра, Супербия чертыхается — усидеть на месте не дает раздражение и злость на Занзаса. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием изрезал пару человек на мелкие куски. Только это вряд ли поможет.  
Сквало знает, что хреново умеет выражать заботу. И бесится, когда Занзас игнорирует все его попытки. Дебил херов. Если бы Супербия знал, что восемь лет в глыбе льда навсегда лишат его возможности иметь наследника, он бы сам развел под ним такой костер, что этот мудак вмиг бы оттаял.  
Если бы они еще сразу поняли...  
После разморозки Занзас трахал всех вокруг, как ненормальный — дорвался до живого, горячего тела. Сквало всегда считал, что у него самого конечности, как ледышки, про протез и говорить нечего — так нет же, Занзас и его не пропустил. Не сказать, чтобы Супербия был сильно против — скорее, охренительно зол. Со временем босс поумерил пыл, но греться почему-то любил именно о жилистого худощавого Сквало, у которого вечно мерзли ноги. Он попытался было объяснить Занзасу, что в его действиях имеется охуенное противоречние, но тот ничего не желал слышать.  
Ну и хер с ним. Супербия не знает, как боссу с ним, а ему с Занзасом уж точно не холодно.  
Лет десять назад тот вдруг решил озаботиться вопросом потомства. Точнее, в один прекрасный день пустился в долгие рассуждения о том, какого хера ни одна из его баб до сих пор не обратилась к нему с требованием прокормить ребенка, которого он ей заделал. В рассуждениях этих было больше мата, чем фактов, из чего Сквало сделал вывод, что проблема эта Занзаса серьезно задевает.  
Получив пару раз по голове стаканом, он-таки сумел затащить босса к специалисту. Ответ был однозначный и нерадостный — активных сперматозоидов нет. По самолюбию Занзаса это ударило чудовищно.  
\- Ну, хочешь, блядь, я трахну какую-нибудь телку, она родит мне крикливого пацана, и ты будешь менять ему пеленки, если тебе так позарез нужен младенец.  
Сквало схлопотал по шее, двинул в ухо в ответ и едва успел отскочить от вспыхнувшего пламени.  
\- Мне, блядь, нужен наследник. Моя кровь. Понимаешь, тупой ты мусор?  
Супербия знал то, о чем не догадывался никто в Варии, Вонголе, да и вообще во всем мире. Занзас любил своего отца, хоть никогда об этом и не говорил. И обида была слишком сильной. Он был действительно очень задет, когда узнал, что он не родной сын Тимотео. Ну, и взбешен, конечно. Он верил в кровь и ее силу. Чувствовать себя безродным выблядком — снова — было больно. Чертов Девятый, ну нахрена было скрывать это, а? Признайся тот сразу — удалось бы избежать всей этой катастрофы с захватом власти и ледяной тюрьмой. И отмороженными яйцами, ага.  
Сквало не нравится вонгольский пацан. Может быть, потому, что слишком уж напоминает ему босса. Слишком уж хорошо подходит на роль его преемника — и, чего уж там, сына. Может, покойная женушка Десятого была не так честна, как все думали? Супербия слышал, что говорил этот пацан. Савада — и убил собственную жену? В это верилось с трудом.  
Сквало помнил его трясущимся от страха тощим пацаном, который чуть не обоссался, увидев Супербию впервые. Он видел его и другим — побеждающим Занзаса, но первое впечатление не сотрется никогда.  
Он не смог бы такое сделать. Он последнее время только и может сидеть, закопавшись в бумаги.  
Так какого хера он так долго читает эти гребаные документы?

Сквало со всей силы двигает кулаком по стене и слышит сдавленное «Ой». Распахивает дверь в соседнюю комнату и радостно скалится.  
\- Вро-о-ой! Пацан! Охренеть, я тут чуть умом не тронулся со скуки. Ну что, навык не потерял? Готов к бою?  
Из-за широкой спины Хироши показывается взлохмаченная белобрысая голова с пунцовыми губами и белое плечо со спущенной лямкой сарафана.  
\- Да я смотрю, ты времени зря не терял! Тебе резинку подкинуть, может?  
\- Обойдемся, у нас есть. Но спасибо за предложение, дядя Сквало, - подает голос Рита.  
\- Блядь! Ты не мог найти себе кого попроще?  
\- Материться при дамах неприлично, - укоризненно качает головой Хироши.  
\- А то ее папаша стесняется в выражениях.  
\- Мой отец вам голову оторвет, ага.  
\- Молчи уж, - Супербия скисает и смотрит на парочку, скрестив руки на груди. - Расскажу твоему папаше, чем вы тут занимаетесь, он тебя сам прибьет.  
\- Тут большая библиотека, - краснеет Рита. - Крестный разрешил нам здесь сидеть.  
\- Что-то я книг не вижу, - скептически тянет Сквало. - Зато вижу диван. И стол. Я бы выбрал стол, хотя для первого раза...  
\- Замолчи! Пожалуйста, - добавляет Хироши и быстро подходит к нему. - Ты же не расскажешь отцу, правда? Ни ее, ни моему. Я буду с тобой тренироваться, правда, я у папы бутылку саке коллекционного стащу, хочешь, а?  
\- Хреновый из тебя шантажист. Как ты будешь тут работать-то? В этом вонгольском гадюшнике.  
\- Я буду играть в театре! - Хироши встает в эффектную позу и протягивает руку к Супербии. - О ты, мой смелый воин Сквало, достоин ли я...  
\- Заглохни. Не достоин. И рот лучше не открывай, чтобы девок клеить — акцент у тебя отвратный.  
\- Я ему то же самое говорю.  
Сквало закатывает глаза и ругается сквозь зубы.  
\- Я вам, что — дуэнья, блядь, хранить ваши трепетные тайны? Ладно, хрен с вами. Постою в сторонке и дождусь, пока ваши папаши сами все просекут и придут вас убивать. И друг друга заодно.  
\- Они не станут! Они же бывшие одноклассники, у них нормальные отношения.  
\- Ну-ну, - отвечает Сквало и выходит из комнаты. Настроение не улучшилось, зато время он провел интересно.

\- Как ты думаешь, он правда никому не расскажет? - растерянно спрашивает Рита.  
\- Это же мой крестный, - убежденно отвечает Хироши.  
\- Но то, что он сказал... Я думала... - она кусает губы.  
\- Зато теперь мы с тобой точь-в-точь, как Ромео и Джульетта. Враждующие семьи...  
\- Перестань! Мне совсем, совсем не нравится это! И твой Шекспир не нравится! И волосы твои дурацкие, которые торчат во все стороны! И акцент!  
\- А я? - тихо спрашивает он и подходит к ней близко.  
Рита молча утыкается ему лицом в плечо.  
Впервые в жизни Хироши думает, что сейчас лучше будет не произнести пламенную речь, а просто помолчать. Но когда она сама тянется к нему и целует одновременно робко и решительно, он не выдерживает и шепчет:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - тихо отвечает она и прижимается к нему крепко и отчаянно.

* * *  
\- Это все ты виноват, тупой ты дебил! Безмозглый идиот, я тебя задушу сейчас своими руками!  
\- Хаято, пожалуйста, - Такеши задыхается от давно забытого ощущение холодных колец на коже. Он осторожно пытается разжать пальцы Гокудеры на своем горле. - Объясни, что случилось?  
\- Что случилось?! Ты у меня спрашиваешь — что случилось? Твой выродок будет сидеть в тюрьме, ты понял меня! Если я сам его раньше не убью!  
\- Мой сын не выродок, - Хаято вздрагивает под тяжелым взглядом, отпускает шею Ямамото и отступает назад. - Возьми свои слова обратно. Немедленно.  
\- Хорошо. Не выродок. Но в тюрьму я его точно упеку.  
\- В чем проблема? - Такеши садится за обеденный стол, словно его может спасти кусок дерева. Слишком хрупкая преграда. Она сейчас сломается.  
\- Вот, - Гокудера кладет перед ним на стол распечатку с банковского счета. - Сегодня утром они купили два билета до Вероны.  
\- Они?  
\- Ну а кто еще, твою же мать!  
Такеши задумчиво кусает губы, глядя на измятый лист. Хаято всегда сминал даже самые важные документы, когда сильно нервничал. Он помнит.  
\- Мой сын увлечен Шекспиром и твоя дочь, полагаю, теперь тоже. Они просто решили съездить в известный город. Вот и все. Позвони им...  
\- Телефоны отключены. Оба.  
Ямамото не спрашивает, откуда у Гокудеры номер его сына.  
Он просто сидит за столом и смотрит на тяжело дышащего взбешенного Хаято. Без пиджака и в футболке тот смотрится намного моложе.  
\- У тебя была такая же. Только с красной надписью, не с синей.  
\- Что? Ты о чем? А, это тот же магазин. С красной просто уже не выпускают, - Гокудера садится напротив него и поджимает губы недовольно. - И не пытайся сменить тему.  
\- Я просто вспомнил. Не обращай внимания. Что ты предлагаешь? Ехать в Верону и искать их там по всему городу?  
\- Я уже позвонил нашим людям, их ищут.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда?  
Гокудера молчит. Он кусает губы, и на щеках его горят два красных пятна.  
У него морщинки в уголках глаз. И тонкий шрам на шее, слева.  
\- Я хотел извиниться, - тихо говорит он, глядя в стол.  
\- Шестнадцать лет. Ты мог бы добраться до Японии пешком.  
Хаято начинает крутить кольцо на пальце. Раньше их было гораздо больше — думает Такеши. А сейчас всего два. Ну, да. Иначе не солидно. Бессмысленно. Зачем ему кольца? Они только мешают.  
С возрастом учишься избавляться от всего, что тебе мешает.  
От людей — не сложнее, чем от побрякушек.  
\- Я ждал, что ты мне позвонишь, шестнадцать лет.  
\- Я звонил, - глухо отвечает Гокудера. - Ты... Вы уже уехали.  
\- Ты ясно дал мне понять, что я могу это сделать. И не возвращаться.  
\- Я...  
\- Уехать — и не возвращаться, так ты говорил. Именно. Сгинуть с глаз долой. Сдохнуть. Я был одной огромной ошибкой, которая чуть не поломала тебе всю жизнь — вот как ты сказал.  
\- Нам было по двадцать лет. Мы были мальчишками. Дураками, не понимали, что говорили.  
\- Я понимал. Я готов и сейчас повторить каждое слово, которое сказал тебе тогда.  
Хаято поднимает на него лихорадочно горящий взгляд.  
\- Но не буду. Я хочу прожить жизнь так, чтобы больше никто не обвинил меня в том, что я ее кому-то загубил. Сделал ошибкой. Сделал невыносимой.  
\- Извини меня.  
\- Извинения приняты, - Ямамото встает из-за стола. - Моя жена скоро придет домой. Я не хочу, чтобы она тебя увидела. Ты можешь ее расстроить. Я этого не допущу.  
Гокудера поднимается. Когда он берет листок с распечаткой, пальцы у него дрожат.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
Такеши думает, что готов ударить его сейчас — только бы тот заорал, застонал, издал хоть какой-нибудь звук. Самые толстые стены строят из тишины. Ямамото знает — их не разрубить даже Шигуре Гинтоки. Сквозь них долетает иногда смех сына или голос жены. Он чертовски устал жить в этой тишине. Ему хочется звука.  
И он его слышит.  
Ключ поворачивается в замке входной двери. Шуршат пакеты, стучат каблуки туфель по паркету.  
\- Добрый день, Хаято.  
\- Он уже уходит.  
\- Да. Был рад повидаться. Я зайду как-нибудь позже.  
\- Конечно...  
\- Не надо, - перебивает жену Такеши. - Всего доброго.  
Хаято похож на тень. Он молча кивает Хару и уходит, очень осторожно и плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Бесшумно.  
Ямамото опять остается один на один с тишиной.  
\- Я должна тебе кое-что сказать, - говорит Хару и садится на стул. Закрывает лицо ладонями на секунду, отнимает их и кусает губы. - Я увидела его сейчас в этом доме и поняла — я обязана сказать тебе. Он звонил. Тогда.  
\- Я уже знаю.  
\- Я стерла сообщение на автоответчике. Утром я сделала тест, и он оказался положительным. А днем позвонил он. Тебя не было. И я его стерла.  
\- Это не страшно.  
\- Ты так сильно страдал из-за него...  
\- Я все понимаю, милая.  
\- А я боялась остаться одна. Опять. Я хотела, чтобы ты увез меня отсюда далеко, где бы их не было. Обоих.  
\- Конечно. Я все понимаю. Я не сержусь. Я клянусь тебе. Все хорошо.  
У Такеши звонит мобильный. Он нажимает на клавишу вызова и слышит тихое: «Их нашли, они в отеле в пригороде. Я еще не уехал. Если ты...».  
\- Выхожу.  
Ямамото целует жену в лоб нежно, гладит по волосам.  
\- Я вернусь вечером. С Хироши, у него сегодня насыщенная культурная программа. Я заберу его — и мы вернемся. Вдвоем. Поужинаем. А потом я позвоню Цуне и скажу, что мы должны уехать. Хорошо?  
Хару молча кивает, зажимая рот ладонью.  
Когда за Такеши закрывается дверь, она достает из сумочки телефон.  
\- Привет. Мы можем сегодня встретиться?

* * *  
Занзас потягивается всем телом, как сытый зверь, с удовольствием вдыхая запах, которым пропахла постель. Запах Сквало. Занзас никогда не скажет ему, но он чертовски любит этот запах. Да и вкус тоже.  
Это особенное удовольствие — разложить его на кровати, прижать крепко, чтобы не вырывался, и вылизывать всего с ног до головы, пока тот не перестанет орать и шипеть ругательства сквозь стиснутые зубы и не начнет стонать хрипло.  
Лет двадцать назад Занзас думал, что это отличное развлечение, которое не даст ему заскучать недолгое время.  
Он ошибался. Это никогда не надоест.  
Супербия выходит из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
\- Чего рожа такая мрачная?  
\- Да, блядь, крестничек...  
\- Что? Я тебе уже сказал, что это не обсуждается.  
\- Да не твой, мой.  
Занзас издает низкий смешок и тянет Сквало на кровать.  
\- Задолбал, блядь, сколько можно.  
\- Я или он?  
\- Да оба, - Супербия недовольно пинает босса локтем в бок и затихает, чувствуя горячее размеренное дыхание на своей шее. - Прикинь, он чуть девку подрывника не нагнул. Хотя хрен их знает, может, уже и успели.  
\- Она того стоит? Оценить, что ли, - ухмыляется босс Варии.  
\- Он тебе динамит в жопу засунет и фитиль подожжет. А потом еще крестничек мой придет и заебет изящной словесностью до смерти.  
\- Трепач?  
\- Актер, - кривится Сквало.  
\- Девки давать будут, - пожимает плечами Занзас. - У тебя-то морда чего такая унылая?  
\- Я думал, хоть у этого мозгов хватит не гробить себя на девку. А это у них наследственное, блядь.  
\- Ты еще разревись у меня на плече. Твой вонгольский пацан променял тебя на бабу, ха! И один, и второй.  
\- Иди ты в жопу, а, - тоскливо тянет Супербия.  
\- Уже был сегодня. Там все по-прежнему.  
Занзас лениво и довольно щурится. Вставать не хочется.  
\- Вот ты мудак, - Сквало закидывает руки за голову. Смотрит в потолок и продолжает нехотя. - И не меня он променял на бабу.  
\- А пацан-то, я смотрю, хорошо гулял в свое время. Кого тогда?  
\- Тебе зачем знать? Для общей информации или для досье?  
\- Любопытно.  
Супербия удивленно моргает. Что ни говори, с возрастом характер у Занзаса стал не в пример мягче. Или это мальчишка Савады на него так хорошо влияет? Лишь бы не сглазить.  
\- Подрывника.  
Занзас присвистывает.  
\- А я-то думал, у них там в Вонголе одни целки. Это он тебе сам сказал?  
\- Нет. Его жена. Увезла его отсюда, родила ему пацана и не лезет без надобности.  
\- Умная баба. Мне бы такую.  
\- Иди ты...  
\- Напрашиваешься.  
Занзас утыкается носом в шею Сквало и втягивает запах. Вкусно.  
\- А сынок его с дочкой подрывника, значит, кувыркается. Шустрые детишки. Крестничек мой тоже вчера попросил сводить его к бабам.  
\- Да ну? Что, до сих пор не успел?  
\- С таким-то папашей — только, блядь, к шлюхам. Не смеши меня.  
Супербия усмехается и прикрывает глаза. Хорошо. Он смотрит на Занзаса, отводит прилипшие к лицу влажные волосы и начинает ржать.  
\- Чего еще, мусор? Тоже в бордель захотел?  
\- Нет, - Сквало смеется. - Мы с тобой, блядь — две ебучие феи-крестные. Исполняем все желания.  
Занзас смотрит на него косо, а потом не выдерживает и тоже начинает хохотать.

* * *  
Отель небольшой — из тех, что принято называть «романтическим гнездышком». Гокудера молчит, только вжимает в пол педаль газа так, что машину заносит на поворотах.  
Ямамото тоже не говорит ни слова. Не просит сбавить скорость, не охает удивленно, глядя на стрелку спидометра, не хохочет, высунувшись из окна. Просто сидит рядом и смотрит на дорогу.  
Хаято не знает сам, зачем несется на такой сумасшедшей скорости. Ожидание невыносимо. Ему хочется поскорее покончить со всем этим — дочь отослать в частную закрытую школу, куда ей давно уже пора было отправиться. Самому — пойти в бар и напиться в хлам. Потом, может быть, снять кого-нибудь. Впрочем, нет. Блевать хочется уже сейчас — без выпивки и шлюх обоего пола.  
Ехать часов пять, но он так гонит, что они управятся и за три с небольшим. Раньше они любили гонять по ночным трассам — на машине или мотоцикле, у Гокудеры был потрепанный харлей, который Такеши просто обожал. В основном потому, что мог прижаться к Хаято тесно, пока тот выжимал сцепление, и они срывались с места.  
Это глупая, совершенно неуместная ностальгия. Гокудера убеждает себя, что скучает по тем временам — не по Ямамото, вовсе нет. Это запоздалый кризис среднего возраста, наверное. Он всегда был вспыльчивым юнцом — и слишком долго оставался таким. Непозволительно долго. Время вышло.  
Стрелка спидометра падает до нуля. Хаято смотрит на белый кружок и чувствует себя им.  
Ниже падать некуда.  
\- Такеши...  
\- Мы поговорим с тобой потом, хорошо? - отвечает Ямамото неожиданно покладисто и спокойно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Портье уже осведомлен. Он очень, очень сожалеет — современные дети растут так быстро, как он мог предположить, что у них фальшивые документы? Акселерация, понимаете?  
Такеши кивает ему с улыбкой, от которой у Гокудеры проходит мороз по коже.  
В номере 216 их ждут.  
\- Почему мы не можем выйти? Папа! Это нечестно!  
\- Я тебе дома расскажу, что честно, а что нет.  
\- Папа!  
\- Маргарита, замолчи. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.  
Хаято смотрит на смятую постель и из последних сил держит себя в руках. Нет. Он не сделает этого. Нет.  
\- Я взрослая! Я буду делать то, что хочу, и ты мне не запретишь, слышишь?!  
\- Моя дочь — шалава, - произносит Гокудера медленно, выталкивая слова из губ с видимым отвращением. - Как и ее мать.  
\- Папа, ты не смеешь так говорить!  
\- Твоя мать была проституткой. Ты ее достойна, ничего не скажешь. Ты это хотела услышать? Правду о своей матери? Она провела со мной ночь по пьяни, а потом продала тебя. Тебе назвать сумму?  
\- Не надо, папа! - Рита зажимает рот руками.  
\- Не говорите так с ней, слышите? Я ее люблю! Мы уже взрослые. Мы вправе сами принимать решения!  
\- Хироши.  
\- Я ее люблю!  
\- Хироши, идем.  
\- Мы друг друга любим, пап, ну как вы не понимаете!  
Гокудера прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как на него накатывает чудовищная усталость. Акселерация, да. Жаль, что его она не затронула. Их обоих. Может быть, они решили бы все проще, будь им тогда по пятнадцать лет, когда любой подросток открыт для экспериментов.  
Они слишком долго боялись — в основном, конечно, Хаято. Он ужасный трус. А Такеши ждал — терпеливо, как только он умеет.  
\- Я не хочу этого слушать. Мы поговорим дома. С каждым из вас по отдельности.  
\- Ну как, как вы не понимаете — мы же любим друг друга! А крестный сказал, вы друг друга терпеть не можете и никогда не позволите нам быть вместе!  
\- Сквало так и сказал? Вы уверены?  
\- Я ему протез в глотку загоню, - шипит Гокудера.  
\- В любом случае, вы сбежали в другой город и сняли номер в отеле по поддельным документам. Это очень серьезный проступок, вы должны это понимать.  
\- Ну почему вы только и можете, что читать нам нотации? - Рита сердито откидывает волосы с лица — совершенно отцовским жестом, думает Ямамото. - Неужели вы никогда ничего безумного не делали ради любви?  
\- Ты наслушалась бредней этого малолетнего урода, которому я шею сверну. Сразу следом за твоей. Марш в машину, Рита!  
\- Не кричите на нее! - Хироши загораживает ее и задирает трясущийся подбородок. - Если мы куда и поедем — то только вместе. Рита беременна. От меня. А вы думали, мы сделали это здесь в первый раз? Конечно, нет. Мы уже делали тест. Вчера. Мы любим друг друга и хотим быть вместе.  
В повисшей тишине звук пощечины отдается звоном в ушах. Хаято машинально трет щеку, глядя на то, как на скуле Хироши наливается багровым след от удара отца.  
\- Вы сейчас спускаетесь вниз, садитесь в машину, и вас везут домой. К нам, - уточняет Такеши тихо и четко. - Мы поговорим после.  
Он выходит из номера, спускается вниз по лестнице и прислоняется к стене. Гокудера заглядывает ему в лицо, но тот только машет рукой.  
\- Мамочки, что же мы наделали, - в ужасе шепчет Рита, глядя в пустой дверной проем.

* * *  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - говорит Цуна.  
\- Спасибо, - Хару присаживается на стул и впервые с момента прилета решается посмотреть ему в глаза. Она видит там очень, очень много усталости. И почти никаких следов пламени.  
\- На самом деле, я хотел сказать — ты очень красивая. Но это прозвучало бы слишком лично, да? Я никогда не умел делать комплименты.  
\- Да. Ты краснел, бледнел, заикался и страшно трясся — как будто над тобой кружил рой пчел.  
\- Правда?  
\- Именно так. Я могла оценить весь масштаб бедствия, - улыбается Хару. - Мне было удобней смотреть — со стороны.  
Улыбка, появившаяся было на лице Цуны, меркнет.  
В кабинете Десятого босса Вонголы ужасный бардак. Стол завален бумагами, они падают на пол и так и остаются там лежать — судя по слою пыли, не первый день. Цуна ловит ее взгляд и объясняет поспешно:  
\- Я не разрешаю тут убирать. Бумаги очень важны и, пусть и кажутся сваленными, как попало, расположены так, как удобно мне.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Хару. - Ты всегда умел сочетать их безупречно — порядок и хаос. И вокруг себя — и внутри.  
\- В моей голове сейчас полный бардак, - говорит Цуна устало.  
\- Здесь очень пыльно. Давай прогуляемся, ты же не против?  
\- Я... ну, если ты настаиваешь.  
\- Хару-Хару настаивает, - она улыбается ему мягко. Цуна смотрит на ямочки на ее щеках, которыми она так гордилась всегда.  
На улице он сразу же щурится от яркого солнца, прикрывает поспешно глаза рукой.  
\- Извини. У меня мало времени на прогулки в последнее время, очень много дел.  
\- У тебя мало времени на себя в последнее время. Цуна, - она тянет его на скамейку в тени густого дерева. Он послушно садится рядом с ней, - ты никому ничего не должен, пойми это.  
\- Я должен Семье...  
\- Это не считается. Это обязанность и работа Десятого Вонголы. Но как Цуна — ты никому ничего не должен, поверь мне. И ты ни перед кем не виноват.  
\- Я виноват перед Рюичи, - говорит он глухо. - Он задумал эту безумную идею из-за меня. Если бы я тогда... И еще я виноват перед ней.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Хару резко. - Это она перед тобой виновата. Имей смелость посмотреть правде в глаза.  
\- Кеко...  
\- Кеко никогда не любила тебя. По крайне мере, так, как ты хотел.  
\- Это была мечта, - говорит Цуна, глядя куда-то вдаль. - Она сама была воплощенная мечта. Мне казалось — если я женюсь на ней, заполучу ее, моя жизнь станет самой счастливой на свете. Но все... вышло не так. Я старался, я очень старался сделать так, чтобы она меня полюбила. Но она просто не понимала, что я от нее требую. И зачем. Ей было хорошо и так. В конце концов, она ушла не потому, что ей было, к кому. Просто я задушил ее своей опекой и никому не нужной любовью. Бесполезной. Бесполезный, бесполезный Цуна, - он горько улыбается.  
\- Почему ты стал настаивать на разводе только год назад? Такеши говорил, вы уже не жили вместе пару лет. Рюичи приезжал домой из пансиона только на праздники, все было хорошо.  
\- Он чувствовал это. Я не хотел врать своему ребенку. Повторять ошибку Девятого.  
\- Только в этом причина? Из-за ребенка?  
\- Я хотел получить официальный развод и жениться второй раз. На тебе.  
Хару трясет от холода, несмотря на яркое, слепящее солнце.  
\- И ты не сказал мне. Ты ничего не сказал.  
\- Она не понимала, зачем нужен развод. Считала, что раз сама может спокойно жить с кем-то другим, соблюдая формальности на людях, то и я могу. А я не мог. Мы с ней... поругались в тот день. Впервые за всю совместную жизнь, наверное. Она обиделась на меня так искренне — не могла понять, зачем я прошу ее об этом. Она говорила, что я хочу от нее избавиться, выгнать из своей жизни. Что я требую развода только затем, чтобы она не виделась с Рюичи. У нее была истерика — она просто не могла понять, зачем я поступаю так с ней. Она ведь была хорошей все это время. Идеальной. Что еще требуется... Рюичи подслушал наш разговор. Он слышал, что она говорит мне, в чем обвиняет. Слышал, как я попросил ее уехать отсюда, пообещал, что мои люди позаботятся о ней. Я имел ввиду, они помогут ей уладить вопросы с документами и жильем. Она бы ни в чем не нуждалась. Я никогда не думал, что это так важно для нее — статус жены.  
А потом... ты сама знаешь. Она врезалась в машину на полном ходу. Рюичи все понял неверно. Он решил, что это я все подстроил. Я пытался поговорить с ним — но он не слушал меня. Просто смотрел так, что у меня опускались руки. Я не мог привести тебя в такой дом. Взвалить на тебя ненависть собственного сына. У меня не осталось сил. И тогда я подумал, что нужно просто уйти. Передать все свои полномочия ему. Назначить советников и опекунов. Я рылся в бумагах, чтобы найти наименее опасный способ наследования. Ну, ты же понимаешь, это Вонгола. Я не мог просто взять и подарить ему ее, обязательно нашелся бы кто-то, кто обозначил бы свои права.  
\- Это бегство. Ты же никогда не был трусом. Ты не должен этого делать.  
\- Уже и не сделаю. Завтра мой сын придет, чтобы меня убить. У нас будет мероприятие — деловая встреча и званый ужин потом. Мы все рассчитали. Самое важное сейчас — схватить на горячем людей, которые помогали ему советами. А с ним я разберусь потом. Он ненавидит меня, Хару. Он считает, что я убил Кеко. Убил его мать. Если бы я женился на тебе, все было бы совсем иначе.  
\- Могу я спросить: почему ты все-таки выбрал ее? - очень тихо говорит Хару.  
\- Я думал над этим. Если быть предельно честным — потому, что я просто встретил ее раньше тебя.  
\- Это жестоко.  
\- Я знаю. Ты меня простишь?  
\- Ты не сделал ничего, за что мне необходимо было бы тебя прощать. Наоборот — я должна была остаться и бороться за тебя.  
Она прижимается к нему и вздыхает прерывисто, когда чувствует теплую ладонь на своих волосах. Наконец-то холод начинает отступать.  
\- Ты очень смелая.  
\- Хару-Хару в курсе, - она морщит нос от пыли на его пиджаке. - А вот Цуна — совершенный трусишка. Пора брать тебя в свои руки.  
\- Я тебя... Я скажу это немного позже. Хорошо?  
\- Я не против. Ждала двадцать лет — подожду и еще немножко.

* * *  
\- Я никогда раньше не бил сына, - говорит Такеши растерянно и допивает скотч, чуть морщась. - Ух, ну и крепкая же штука!  
\- Ты вообще пить не умеешь, - сердито отвечает Хаято. Он сам уже трижды пожалел о том, как вел себя сегодня с дочерью. - Мне интересно, как мы поедем обратно.  
\- Мммм... Позвоним кому-нибудь? Вызовем такси? Или, - Ямамото оглушительно зевает, - заночуем здесь?  
\- Ладно, - Хаято поднимается и чувствует, что заплетается у него не только язык, но и ноги. - Я пойду узнаю, есть ли у них свободные номера.  
\- Только не этот... Ну, не тот! - кричит вдогонку Такеши.  
\- Да уж, разумеется, - ворчит недовольно Гокудера.  
Он возвращается через десять минут. Прислоняется к дверному косяку и смотрит, как Ямамото вертит в руках широкий стакан. Его грани блестят в свете ламп так ярко, что у Хаято начинает резать глаза от бликов.  
\- Помнишь, как мы впервые выпили скотч?  
\- Угу. Ты блевал дальше, чем видел.  
\- Хорошее было время, - смеется Такеши.  
\- Мне тебя не хватало, - говорит неожиданно Гокудера и прикусывает губу. - Нет, я имею ввиду — вообще. Мы столько прошли вместе, и провести после этого целых шестнадцать лет в разных уголках света...  
\- Это было непросто, - кивает Ямамото и поворачивается к нему с уставшей улыбкой. - Но больше можно не бегать.  
\- Как ты живешь...  
\- С ней? - они всегда умели понимать друг друга с полуслова. Черт побери, думает Такеши, как же ему не хватало этого все эти годы. Ощущения, что рядом есть кто-то, кто всегда тебя поймет. Не одобрит, не поддержит — просто поймет. - Хорошо. Она замечтальная.  
\- Она любит его.  
\- Я знаю. У нас с ней взаимовыгодный союз, - Ямамото важно покачивает головой, словно произносит ужасно серьезные вещи. Перед глазами все начинает немного плыть.  
\- Он мне совсем не нравится в последнее время.  
\- Да, я знаю! Слушай, Хаято, все эти бесконечные бумаги... Он что, серьезно хочет отказаться от всего?  
\- Да он... он же... А, черт, я не знаю! Понимаешь, он сам не свой этот год! Я пытался вытянуть из него, в чем причина, думал — со временем это пройдет, но становится хуже и хуже!

Хаято чувствует, как дыра в груди зарастает волшебным образом. Он жадно вдыхает воздух полной грудью, словно впервые за долгое время может почувствовать, сколько кислорода способны вместить его легкие. Оказывается — огромное количество. Ему кажется, что он сейчас поднимется в воздух, как шар. Все стало легким. Все стало правильным.  
\- Он так тяжело пережил ее смерть? Я слышал, - Такеши неловко кусает губы и продолжает после раздумий, - они не ладили последнее время. Это правда?  
\- Ему очень не хватало тебя. Он считал — и считает, наверное, что очень сильно тебя обидел.  
\- Чем? - брови Ямамото ползут вверх в изумлении.  
\- Тем, что вынудил тебя стать его заменой для Хару.  
\- Он-то ничего не заставлял меня делать.  
«А ты — да» - повисает в воздухе непроизнесенное.  
\- Я позвонил тебе тогда. Клянусь. Я лез на стенку неделю, я не мог принять, понять, я ужасно испугался. Блядь, я был таким гребаным трусом! Я и сейчас ничуть не лучше!  
\- Перестань. Ты не трус. И ты знаешь — мне не нравится, когда ты начинаешь ругаться через слово.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо говорит Хаято.  
\- Она рассказала мне. Твое сообщение пришло в тот день, когда мы узнали, что у нас будет Хироши. Она стерла его и ничего не сказала мне. А через неделю мы уехали и поженились.  
\- Я думал, что сдохну. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило тебе позвонить!  
\- Я представляю.  
Они допивают бутылку и заказывают еще одну. Гокудера ужасно боится порезаться об одну из граней стакана. Они кажутся острыми, как лезвие. Или, может быть, он просто слишком сильно сжимает пальцы.  
\- Ты мог позвонить мне потом.  
\- У тебя была семья. И ребенок. У меня тоже появилась Рита — даже не спрашивай, где я подцепил ее мамашу. Она была так счастлива стрясти денег с мафии. Гребаная сука.  
\- Опять.  
\- Черт. Извини.  
\- Знаешь, даже если бы я прослушал тогда твое сообщение, то не уверен, что бросил бы все и поехал к тебе. Ты... ты не имел тогда ни малейшего представления о том, что такое — нести за кого-то ответственность. Ты просто сказал мне, что я — мусор. От которого лучше избавиться. Ошибка, о которой ты будешь жалеть больше всего в жизни.  
\- А ты представляешь, как на нас смотрели бы в Вонголе? На переговорах? Нам было по двадцать лет, я так долго воевал со всем миром, что просто хотел почувствовать себя, наконец, частью большой семьи, где никто не смотрит друг на друга косо.  
\- Если бы я стал твоей семьей — этого было бы мало?  
Стекло скрипит под нажимом пальцев.  
\- Я не знаю. Тогда — я не знал.  
\- А сейчас? Ты все еще боишься косых взглядов?  
\- Ха! Ты издеваешься? У меня ребенок от бляди, меня пару раз выволакивали пьяного из-под каких-то парней, которые хотели обчистить мой кошелек, не отрываясь от моего члена. У меня нет никакой репутации, мне нечего терять.  
\- Ты слишком плохо о себе думаешь.  
\- Я струсил в самый важный момент своей жизни.  
\- Нет. Ты не струсил. Когда эта женщина принесла тебе Риту — ты принял ее безо всяких разговоров. Воспитал и дал ей лучшее из того, что мог. Ты ее любишь.  
\- Она дает мне силы жить. Хотя порой совершенно невыносима. Нет, ты понимаешь? Мы станем дедами?! В тридцать шесть-то лет!  
\- А мы за это пили?  
\- Да... Или нет... Неважно! Наливай!  
Потом они долго стоят на крыльце, Гокудера курит, Ямамото смотрит в высокое звездное небо.  
\- Может, махнем в Верону? Тут пешком не больше часа идти.  
\- Староват я для романтики.  
\- Может, в следующий раз?  
\- Ага. Я так понимаю, вы тут застряли теперь надолго?  
\- Молись, чтобы Хару не убила нас. Обоих.  
\- Черт!

Они долго торчат под обжигающим душем по очереди, чувствуя, как из головы улетучивается постепенно хмель.  
\- Она у тебя вообще суровая, да?  
\- А то ты не помнишь Хару!  
\- Черт возьми, никогда не думал, что скажу это — но я соскучился по ней.  
Они чокаются стаканами с минералкой и пьют за Хару — до дна.  
Такеши выключает свет и пробирается к своей кровати, ушибив по пути колено. Лежит несколько минут с открытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Хаято.  
\- А вы с ней... ну...  
\- Мы не спим вместе, - говорит Такеши спокойно. Он ждал этого вопроса. - У нее, кажется, был кто-то несколько лет, потом они тихо разошлись.  
\- А ты?  
\- А у меня не было времени. Или желания. Так, пара интрижек. Ничего важного. Ребенок, сам понимаешь. И работа.  
\- Ну да.  
Ямамото слышит скрип пружин и чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- У тебя давно никого не было?  
\- Прилично, - прикидывает в уме Такеши. Он хмурит брови и говорит уверенно. - Я не буду этого делать.  
\- Чего? - раздается над ухом, и на край кровати присаживается Гокудера.  
Ямамото закрывает глаза. Сны приходят к нему теперь и наяву. От них невозможно отделаться. Запах, ощущение горячего тела, прижавшегося тесно, тяжелое сбившееся дыхание. Совсем рядом. Так близко.  
\- Один раз.  
\- У нас уже был один раз, Хаято.  
\- Ты не жалел?  
\- О том, что он был?  
\- О том, что он был один.  
Такеши давно повзрослел и научился врать в глаза, не краснея. Но самому себе он не может врать. На него накатывают снова и снова, как когда-то прежде, волна за волной чувства и воспоминания. Это глупо — помнить день, который был столько лет назад. Но он знает, что никогда не сможет его забыть. Что будет видеть перед собой, как наяву, смятые простыни в таком же дешевом отеле, закушенную губу, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, пальцы, которые цепляются за его плечи, как будто тот, кто стонет под ним сейчас, вот-вот утонет.  
\- Завтра я улетаю обратно в Японию.  
\- Я согласен на все.  
Ямамото хмурится. Это совсем не тот Гокудера, которого он помнил. Тот был злым и веселым, вспыльчивым, живым до такой степени, насколько вообще человек может быть живым. Квинтессенция жизни.  
Этот — покорно просящий его о чем угодно — ему совсем не нравится.  
Такеши осторожно вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла и с силой щиплет Хаято за задницу.  
\- Придурок! Ты совсем с ума сошел? Да я тебя сейчас запихну в холодный душ, чтобы ты протрезвел! У меня синяк будет! Дебил! Головой думай, прежде, чем что-то делать! Идиот ты малолетний, а не дед! Дожил до внуков — а мозгов не прибавилось! Чего ты ржешь? Ну чего ты ржешь, придурок?  
Ямамото счастливо хохочет и тянет Гокудеру на себя, тот шипит, сыплет вперемшку итальянскими и японскими ругательствами и заваливается сверху. Полы халата расходятся, и к бедру Такеши прижимается раскаленный твердый член. Хаято со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и сдавленно стонет.  
\- У тебя-то самого когда последний раз было?  
\- Заткнись. Замолчи, придурок...  
Ямамото устраивает его на себе поудобнее, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали так сильно. Вот так. Языком — по обнаженному горлу, запрокинутой шее. Прикусить мочку уха, поцеловать это местечко за ним — такое сладкое, он помнит. Сладкое, как стоны, которые он слышит, когда ведет языком по пульсирующей бешено жилке, прикусывает тонкую кожу на ключице. След выделяется четко даже в темноте. Такеши стягивает с Гокудеры халат, Хаято раздвигает ноги, вжимается членом в его пах, трется, прикусив губу. Охает, когда Ямамото крепко хватает его за талию и переворачивает на спину. Смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- В тот раз ты зажмурился, - шепчет Такеши.  
\- Дурак... ты бы знал, как я боялся тогда...  
\- Меня?  
\- Того, что это окажется навсегда.  
Ямамото смеется и приникает губами к шее, оставляет цепочку засосов на груди. Это красиво — он помнит, что тогда, в первый раз, Хаято не позволил ему. Вдруг кто увидит.  
В этот раз можно все.  
\- Эй, а ты когда-нибудь делал что-нибудь безумное ради любви?  
\- Придурок, скажи мне, что я сдох и попал в ад, - стонет Гокудера. - Ты цитируещь мою дочь, дожили.  
\- Делал?  
\- Самое безумное, что можно было сделать — проебал ее.  
\- Я сделаю кое-что безумнее.  
Хаято замирает и вздрагивает всем телом, когда чувствует влажные от слюны пальцы на головке члена. Он хочет спросить — что? Но стоит только открыть рот, как захлебываешься стоном. Такеши медленно ведет рукой вниз, проводит ладонью по члену с нажимом, гладит мошонку кончиками пальцев и, наконец, касается входа. Чуть нажимает, вглядываясь жадно в лицо Гокудеры. Они не могут оторвать друг от друга взгляда, словно хотят насмотреться за все эти шестнадцать лет. Хаято закрывает глаза только тогда, когда Ямамото входит в него — аккуратно и медленно. Он начинает осторожно раскачиваться, входит все глубже и глубже, и Гокудера впивается пальцами в его плечи, чтобы выжить в этом сумасшедшем мире. Тут нет ни воды, ни суши, ничего нет, только один чистый воздух, и закон притяжения велит вжиматься в единственное реальное физическое тело — вот это, горячее и отзывчивое. И он прижимается послушно — как пойдешь против вселенских законов?  
Такеши двигается плавно, закусив губу от напряжения. Потом вдруг делает резкое движение — и Хаято стонет жалобно и протяжно, а потом шипит:  
\- Еще... еще...черт...

Ямамото начинает трахать его быстро, не сдерживаясь, слизывает пот с раскаленного тела, которое плавится под ним, вплавляется в него — живое, горячее, свое, еще ближе, чем свое.  
Они кончают оба почти одновременно, Гокудере не нужно для этого даже притрагиваться к собственному члену.  
После они валятся друг на друга в изнеможении и тяжело дышат.  
\- Повторим? Позже, - жадно хватая ртом воздух, спрашивает Такеши.  
\- А как же правило одного раза? - ехидно цедит Гокудера и тут же стонет, когда пальцы Ямамото с силой щиплют его сосок.  
\- Предлагаю переделать его в правило одних суток.

Днем их встречает пустой дом.  
\- Эй! Есть кто-нибудь? - недоуменно вопрошает Такеши.  
\- Держи. Слепой придурок, ничего не можешь заметить, - Хаято сердито протягивает ему листок бумаги. - Я не читал, - он демонстративно отворачивается.  
Ямамото пробегает строчки глазами, и брови его ползут вверх.  
«Дорогие мои, дети у Бьянки, обед в холодильнике.  
Я выхожу замуж. Ваша Хару-Хару».

* * *  
\- Ну, и как вы планируете рассказать о вашей хитрости несостоявшимся дедушкам?  
\- О чем вы? Вы... как вы могли догадаться?  
\- Мой сын — чудесный актер, милая. Я думаю, его ждет блестящее будущее. За тобой, к сожалению, я не заметила подобных талантов.  
\- Зато у меня есть другие!  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом.  
Рита отставляет в сторону чашку капуччино и пристально смотрит на маму Хироши.  
\- А вы теперь... будете жить не с ними, да? С крестным?  
\- Пока что не знаю, милая. Но, думаю, на какое-то время я должна буду переехать. Поэтому у меня к тебе особенно важное поручение.  
Глаза Риты загораются пламенем азарта.  
\- Какое? Это как-то связано с Вонголой, да? Секретное задание?  
\- Это, безусловно, связано с Вонголой, - Хару улыбается и отпивает кофе. О, да. Как же она скучала по правильному итальянскому эспрессо все эти годы. - Я прошу тебя позаботиться о Хироши. Я вижу, что он тебе очень дорог...  
\- Я его люблю! И возраст тут непричем! - пылко отвечает Рита.  
\- Не буду спорить. Я думаю, что во всем мире ты вряд ли найдешь человека, который поддерживал бы тебя больше в этом вопросе. Ешь пирожные. Вкусные, правда?  
\- Обожаю пирожные, - отвечает Гокудера-младшая с набитым ртом.  
Хару сияет.  
\- Позаботишься о нем?  
\- Конечно, - Рита облизывает губы и становится очень серьезной и сосредоточенной. Прямо как ее отец в важные моменты. Хару испытывает к нему крайне смешанные чувства. Но уж точно никогда не желала ему зла. Ни ему, ни его семье.  
\- Можешь съесть мое, - Хару с легкой печалью смотрит на воздушный бисквит с ягодами и берет себя в руки. - Я все равно уже опаздываю. Надо бежать. И не стесняйся, если у тебя будут вопросы по поводу...  
Рита машет руками и заливается краской.  
\- Мы... Мы, в общем... У нас ничего особо и не было. То есть, не получилось... то есть...  
\- Вы решили немного подождать?  
Девочка кивает. Настроение Хару поднимается еще больше.  
\- Ты умница. Слушай папу и тетю Бьянки.  
\- Вы так говорите, как будто прощаетесь надолго, - подозрительно смотрит на нее несостоявшаяся невестка. Или будущая? Нет, Хару подумает об этом завтра. Если...  
\- Просто я обо всех забочусь. А сейчас надо позаботиться о твоем крестном.  
\- Давно пора.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - улыбается Хару — и идет спасать любимого человека от смерти.

Цуна оборачивается на ее радостное приветствие и делает большие глаза.  
\- Хару! Что... как... - выражение лица у него сразу становится растерянным, как в те славные времена, когда они все были школьниками.  
\- Можно подумать, я пришла в костюме Колизея, - фыркает Хару и целует по очереди будущего мужа, уже практически бывшего мужа и возлюбленного своего почти бывшего мужа. - Разве вам не нравится мое новое платье?  
\- Нравится, - хором отвечают они. Хару очень хочется захлопать в ладоши, но вместо этого она старательно прячет улыбку и окидывает взглядом публику. Вот он. В самом углу. Смотрит исподлобья, сверлит взглядом затылок отца. Хару улыбается. Цуна, когда обижался, вел себя именно так. Просто он, наверное, не помнит.  
\- Что здесь творится? - спрашивает она.  
Гокудера кусает губы, Цуна пожимает плечами. Ямамото смотрит на нее немного укоризненно.  
\- Занзас сказал, что они запланировали захват особняка на семь часов. Вария уже обезвредила все их внешние подразделения. Осталось выяснить, кто из гостей собирается помочь Рюичи.  
\- Они почему-то тянут, - Хаято явно нервничает и почти подскакивает на месте, когда у него в кармане пиджака звонит мобильный. Он прижимает телефон к уху, молча слушает и хмурится. - Они отменили все. Кто-то проговорился о срыве операции. Решили перенести.  
\- Мы теряем время, - Цуна говорит уверенно и с тем жаром, которого так не хватало в его голосе последнее время. - Мы должны спровоцировать их.  
\- Ты хочешь поругаться с сыном прямо здесь? - спрашивает Такеши. - Это не самая хорошая мысль, мне кажется.  
\- Это могу сделать я. Помнишь, мы обсуждали это с тобой? - Хару мягко кладет ладонь на плечо Цуны. Тот качает головой.  
\- Это слишком рискованно. Я не знаю, как он может отреагировать. Меньше всего я хочу подставлять под удар тебя. Поэтому и запретил приходить, - Цуна смотрит на нее сердито.  
\- Все в порядке. Я просто поговорю с ним. Я справлюсь. Вы же в меня верите?  
Мужчины кивают хмуро и без особого энтузиазма.  
Хару грозит им пальцем укоризненно и идет к угрюмому подростку.  
\- Привет, - она улыбается ему ласково. - Меня зовут Хару... ммм... Миура. Я дружила с твоей мамой, когда мы были школьницами.  
\- И что?  
\- Просто хотела сказать тебе, что она непременно гордилась бы тем, какой замечательный сын у нее вырос.  
\- Да что вы знаете о моей маме!  
В их сторону начинают посматривать.  
\- То, что она была прекрасной подругой. И мне очень жаль, что она...  
\- Не надо меня жалеть, - рычит Рюичи, и в глазах его начинает медленно разгораться пламя.  
К ним подходит какой-то благообразный мужчина в возрасте и мягко говорит, наклоняясь к лицу младшего Савады:  
\- Я много слышал о вас, будущий Одиннадцатый Вонгола. Ваши успехи поистине поразительны. Не могли бы мы с вами побеседовать в каком-либо тихом ме...  
\- Я устал беседовать! Я хочу действовать! Мне надоело ждать! - Рюичи отталкивает его и идет прямо к своему отцу. Пожилого господина тут же окружают плотным кольцом люди Вонголы.  
\- Ты умрешь сегодня. Ты, мразь, убийца моей матери!  
Цуна с совершенно серым лицом смотрит на то, как собственный сын направляет на него пистолет.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Остановись, что ты делаешь? - Такеши крепко держит за локти вырывающегося Гокудеру. Тот никак не может успокоиться. - Это же твой отец, как ты можешь ему не верить?  
\- Я никому из вас не верю. Вы все с ним заодно — служите ему столько лет, как шавки. Почему вы не уберегли мою мать, а? Я вам не верю. Ни единому слову.  
Хару в несколько шагов оказывается рядом с ним и становится перед Рюичи. Она чувствует спиной обжигающий взгляд Цуны. И нарастающий жар.  
\- Ты не знаешь меня, - говорит она. - Может быть, поверишь мне?  
\- Бесполезно. Не пытайтесь убедить меня, что он не виноват.  
\- Не буду, - Хару послушно кивает, и пистолет чуть вздрагивает, задевая ее. - Даже и не думала.  
\- Тогда что ты мне можешь сказать?  
\- У меня тоже есть сын, - говорит Хару тихо. - И если бы он сказал мне, что ненавидит меня всем сердцем, я бы позволила ему себя убить. Твой отец сделал бы точно так же, я уверена. Видишь — он не пытается никак тебе помешать. Хотя мог бы. Просто он принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть. И каждое твое решение, - она делает глубокий вдох. - Но, видишь ли, в чем дело. Ты ненавидишь своего отца. А я его очень сильно люблю.  
\- Моя мама тоже его любила!  
\- Нет, - говорит Хару жестко. - Твоя мама была замечательной женщиной. Она любила тебя. А твоего папу — нет. И он хотел сделать ее свободной. Подарить ей счастье, которое она заслужила. Не с ним. С тем, кого бы она по-настоящему полюбила. И, конечно, с тобой. Твоя мама очень расстроилась в тот день — не потому, что твой отец отнял что-то у нее. А потому что подарил ей то, с чем она не знала, что делать. Свободу.  
\- Вы лжете!  
\- Если ты мне не веришь — можешь в меня сейчас выстрелить. Все хорошо. Я просто защищаю любимого человека.  
\- Моя мама сделала бы так же!  
Хару кусает губы, глядя на мальчишку, который вот-вот заплачет. Прости, мой хороший. Так нужно сейчас сделать. Пожалуйста, прости.  
\- Нет. Она не сделала бы этого. Для тебя — да. Для твоего папы — нет. Твой отец много лет жил, зная это. И ему было очень больно. Он мог бы заставить ее закрывать его собой от пуль. Но он знал, что даже если бы она это сделала — она никогда этого сама не хотела. И он ее отпустил. Вот и все. Никто не убивал твою маму, Рюичи. Она просто не справилась с управлением. И со своей свободой. А теперь — стреляй.  
Дуло вжимается ей в ребра с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас проделает дыру. Подрагивает. И ползет медленно вниз.  
Рюичи опускает пистолет и всхлипывает.  
\- Все хорошо, - Хару гладит его по голове. - Все уже закончилось.  
\- Меня теперь посадят в тюрьму? - мрачно спрашивает Рюичи, утирая слезы.  
\- Конечно, нет, - устало говорит Цуна и отодвигает Хару в сторону. - Вообще-то, я хотел отдать тебе Вонголу. Сам.  
\- Не хочу, - бурчит сын и смотрит на него с вызовом. - Тут тоска, какие-то бумажки и бабы непонятные.  
\- Рюичи!  
\- Ладно. Женщины, - Савада-младший передергивает плечами.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - устало спрашивает Цуна.  
\- Варию.  
\- Заслужи сначала, мелкий мусор, - цедит сквозь зубы Занзас.  
\- И заслужу, - отвечает ему злобным взглядом Рюичи.  
\- Спелись, - шипит Гокудера. Ямамото успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу. А, может, и совсем не успокаивающе.  
\- Ты правда хочешь служить в Варии? Хорошо. Занзас?  
\- Если твой щенок научится не реветь из-за всякой херни, из него может выйти толк.  
\- Ладно. Рюичи. Если ты проявишь себя достойно, по мнению нынешнего босса Варии, в будущем ты сможешь стать следующим.  
\- Я в курсе, - недовольно отвечает тот.  
\- У тебя не остается наследника, - широко улыбается Занзас.  
\- Этот вопрос легко решить, - Хару берет Цуну под руку и возвращает улыбку.  
\- А она и правда умная баба.  
Сквало кивает Занзасу с ехидной ухмылкой.  
\- Удачи тебе, мусор. Смотри, как бы Вонгола не обзавелась новым боссом. В юбке, - они уходят с громким хохотом.  
\- Пара клоунов, - раздраженно ворчит Гокудера.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - машет рукой Cавада.  
\- Я с тобой дома поговорю, героиня, - обещает Ямамото.  
\- Нет уж, теперь это моя обязанность, - мрачно парирует Цуна. - Хару. Мы чуть все с ума не сошли, пока ты геройствовала. Ты вообще ничего не хочешь нам сказать?  
\- Я хочу вам сказать, дорогие мои, что Хару-Хару ужасно хочет выпить. Например, шампанского. В конце концов, торжественное это мероприятие или нет?  
Она целует Цуну в щеку и улыбается, слыша звон бокалов. Пускай мужчины хмурятся сердито, но она-то знает, что каждый из них на ее месте поступил бы точно так же. Они готовы на любое безумство ради друг друга. И совершают их уже столько лет.  
Они через многое прошли вместе, но иногда Хару кажется, что все они по-прежнему дети. Глупые, вспыльчивые, никак не желающие повзрослеть и остепениться, зажить спокойной размеренной жизнью.  
К счастью, их собственные дети никогда не дадут им сделать это.


End file.
